College Madness
by babyz001
Summary: Kagome a 19 yr old girl is atendin the college of her choice but with everything happening guys after her and her new friends she ends up turning to some people for help but she never knew what would happen after sesXkag i tryd 2 make funny review PLEASE!
1. AN sorry

Yes I would like to put tjis in now so that I don't get in trouble but I do not own inuyasha or any of the charecters in this

Yes I would like to put tjis in now so that I don't get in trouble but I do not own inuyasha or any of the charecters in this story ok thnk you oh yea and review please.


	2. Hurry Hurry Hurry dont want to be late

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"The Western Lands! but, but why?" Eri asked almost in tears

"Because thats where the only college that accepted me is, How else or why would i go that far? And before you answer that, No i'm not looking for a guy, if you must know i don't even want one, beside all they do is harrase you to do, well, you know, and then if you don't, they get mad and dump you, and if you do then they think okay i got what i wanted so they dump you. If you ask me, it's all a bunch of bull. Uh how did this conversation turn to my relationships? well at least it's not about my sex life." she paused a moment" which is just fune with me if you ask me. and i already know yours but i'll ask anyway. and how about yours Eri?" she added with a miscevious smile.

"mines great and you know it, besides at least i have a sex life." Eri said diffending herself as if her friend was trying to upset her or get her down.

"Well i'm sorry i don't just pull my panties down in a bar full of horny guys, and then fling them, oh i'm sorry i frogot to say, with my number on then saying call me for some fun!"

"KAGOME!, you said you wouldn't bring that up again, but hey it was a fun night that night."

"Eri, OH MY GOD!! you, you, well your just down right helpless. aren't you?"

"I know that, plus how can i not you are always telling me it. when ever the subject of guys comes up that is. So while your over at that college so far away yo..."

"Hey it's not that far it's only like a 5 hours drive from here, Tops"

" oh yea like thats not far at all, and i have no car remember, or did yo forget i lent it to someone a close friend and then it got totaled. so do u purpose to see you i have to walk that would take for ever and you know it!"

"Uh i hate to change the subject, but how did we end up yelling at each other?"

" I have NO idea"

" Well i'm going to go. I have two hours to get to the bus station and pack. I'm already really late."

"You always wait till the last minute to something, how is this any different?"

"Because this is a serious matter i'm dealling with."

"O.K. I luv ya, and i'll miss ya you no ,Hey! dont walk away from me. I might not see you again for a long time, HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU, COME BACK UHGHHHHH!!"

"wow that girl can talk, if I didn't walk away when i did, I'd still be there 2 hours from now and i would have deffinetly missed the bus. And who said that i d..."

"KAGOME!"

" Oh no, Please god no."

Kagome, I heard your leaving for college today, I'll miss you surley" the young man said smiling his genuine smile, with his eyes closed and his head tillted.

"Oh Hi Houjo, ya I'm leaving in a couple hours."

"Well it looks like i caught yo just in time huh, well if your leaving you should take this," he handed her a basket of fruit," oh and this," he handed her a blender,"just put it all in there with some water and ice and hit paulse 8 to 18 times."

"uh, okay thanks but i should really get going,"

"ok bu..."

"thanks a lot Houjo really"

" your welcome Kagome but i ha..."

" well bye." and she kinda ran away.

" oh man, i didn't get to tell her she had to peal those, well i hope she knows." and with that he walked back in the derection in which he came."

"Wow, am i ever going to get home to pack, seriously."

She was almost at the shrine steps

"Just a little more, almost there," as she was about to place her foot on the first step,

"Kagome, dear there you are, i'm glad i caught you."

" Oh hi mom,whats up, i hate to be rude but can you make it fast i'm kinda in a really big hurry, i have just an hour and a half to get ready and to the bus.."

"Well dear this will only take a moment,"

" okay shoot"

"Well all i need is your social security card number, i would look at the card but since your 19 now you have it and not me."

"Uh, why" Kagome asked puzzled.

" so if anything happens to me or grandad, well both of us at the same time or him before and then me, you and Souta will get all of my accets."

"fine i guess, that makes sence, well anyway here it is, are you ready?"

"yes dear go on."

"uh, 214-61-9321. got it?"

"Yes thanks sweetie have a nice trip."

"Yup no problem mom,well i really have to get going now ,k Ta ta."

then she went up the shrine steps, looking over her shoulder as she walked away in the direction of the tax office.

As she got near the door and then twisted the handle and pened it she was mesmerized by the catepillar on the yellow blossom.

"OOfff"

She fell back on her but.

"Bouyou, you big old fluff cat,why did you do that, i could have gotten hurt, wouldn't you have cared at all?"

the cat just stared at her meowing.

"you have no idea what i'm saying do you? Your just hungry huh?"

she got up off her but and srolled into the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat, huh Bouyou, you want some chicken?"

"mow"

"pork"

"mow"

"Fish"

"mow"

"oh you want beef"

"meowwww!!"

"I'll take that as a yes, bowl bowl bowl ugh where are all the bowls? fine here a plate will have to do,"

she set the plate down on the floor and petted Bouyou once and looked at the clock. 10:01am

"AHHHHH!! I have 59 minutes to get packed, and take a shower and get to the bus stop which is 8 minutes away."

she ran upstiars and jumped in the shower after she took off her clothes which was the fst she ever had, she was thankfull Souta had a base-ball game, and Grandpa was off at some old historical museaum somewhere. 10 minutes later she was out and in a towel.

"Now 45 minutes to get packed, lets say half an hour instead to give me some lead way time"

she ran around her bedroom, throwing her clothes and other little nessesities in to her suitcases, like her alarm clock, make-up, brushes mirrors, and a bunch of other little things. And in 27 minutes she was all packed.

"Wow i hope i didn't forget anything, now time to leave, i think that wa sthe fastest i've ever moved in my life."

as she heeded for the door she felt a slight breeze coming from the window as she looked down at herself she relized she was no longer even in her towel.

"AHHHH OH MY GODDDD!!, WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES, oh yea i never got dressed, that was a stupid thing to do or well not to do really."

she ran upatairs and through on a tight fitting pair of blue jeans and a fitted white lace tank-top on, with her favorite pair of sandles. she also through her hair up in a loose pony-tail with just a few peices down.

" now off to the bus."

she had gotten to the bus stop about 5 minutes ago, and now the bus was coming,

"so this is it, huh, she stepped on the bus and notice that all the seats were taken except the third to last seat on the left, there was a man a tall man with long silver hair and amber eyes sitting in the seat near the aisle,

" uh, excuse me but may i sit here?" she asked being very polite.

" hnnn." he said with a single nod and she scoothched into the seat next to him. the bus ride was a very long quite one, she tried to start a conversation with the very elegant man but all she got from him was either a hnn, or a nod. so she gave up well pretty fast. they arrived five and a half hours later, she looked out the window at the huge college she was about to attend.

' well no turning back now,' she thought,'now to find the addministrations office, and the housing office.' and with that she was off.


	3. Time to figure out where to go

Hey every one I'm trying to make this funny and I'll try to get a new chapter up every Wednesday or Thursday if I don't please

Hey every one I'm trying to make this funny and I'll try to get a new chapter up every Wednesday or Thursday if I don't please don't kill me and review please.

Chapter 2

She wandered around the campus, for what seemed like hours but was actually only about half an hour. Until she finally got fed up.

" Oh my god, where is the addministrations office or even the housing office, UHHHH!!"

" It's just around that corner over there" a young lady said, while putting her hair into a high pony tail.

" Oh, Uh, thank you."

" No problem. I had trouble the first time I came here too. only i didn't let everyone know about it." she said with a smile

" oh, Yea sorry about that, oh and by the way, my name is Kagome."

" oh thats a pretty name,"

" thanks"

"Mines Sango, i'm a sophmore here."

" oh Really, thats cool, i'm going to be a freshman, well once i go and sign in or what ever you do at a college the first day."

" yea, Oh and by the way, what are you taking?"

" oh um, i won't know until i go sign in."

"Oh yea, duh." Sango stated while lightly slapping herself in the head.

"Do you wanna walk me to the office so i don't get lost along the way and then flip out again and embarrass my self again?"

" Sure just let me get my stuff."

They walked around the building called Stubaki Hall, while on the little walk Sango told Kagome about the buildings that they passed Stubaki Hall is where there are sone dorms on the top 2 floors and a few classes on the first floor. They passed the gym and another building, this one was called Miasmale Hall, this is where most of the classes were and most of the students were found haning out.

" wow that was difficult, i never thought it would have taken so long."

"Yea well it wouldn't have taken so long but they were in the middle of a meeting so thats probably why it took so long to do."

"Yea your probably right."

they walked to the housing office next, that took about another half an hour.

" so what classes are you taking now Kagome, now that you actually know."

" well lets see, I'm taking, psycology, calculus, gym, creative writing, and Zoology."

" oh i hope you don't have psycology with Mr, Myoga, He's a nut."

" Really thats who it says i have. how nutty is he anyway?"

" well lets see, he once, actually, he does it quite a lot, but anyway he had a few of his students sent to a real Psycologist. Does that tell you how nutty he is?"

" Uh yea, Oh man i hope i don't get turned into a lunitic or anything."

" you won't, it's usually the guys that are like really really into the class so just don't get into it at all or only just a little and then you won't go crazy at all."

" Okay that won't be hard, the class sounds kinda boring."

" It is."

they were now at the housing office, and kagome went to go to the door but then it flew open and a guy about maybe a year or too older that herself walked through. he looked at her and than had a wry grin on his face.

" well, well, well ,well what do we have here, a pretty nice young lady. well hey listen to me, when i say your my woman. My name is Kouga,Kouga Brown and i lead the wolves, we're the strongest pack at the college and..."

"hey Kouga uh i'm not your woman, and i willnever be your woman you can not just proclaim me your woman and think that i wouldn't do anything about it."

he just stared at her in awe no girl or woman ever spoke to him that way. and he liked it. A lot. so he grabbed her two hands in his and said

" Wow, you are going to be my woman and there is nothing you can do about it!"

" WHAT??, I'm not your WOMAN and i NEVER will be! If you EVER say that i am EVER again I will Cut off your Nuts with a butter knife, and then shove them down your throat and out your eyes.!!"

he just looked at her kinda scared. and than almost ran away.

" wow Kagome, uh your kinda scary when you try to be you know that you really can be."

" Yea i know. i learned it from my brother, it comes in handy with perverts like that."

she was smiling the whole way and then walked into the housing office. they had no idea they had an audiance, the whole court yard was watching them.

"Next"

the lady behind the desk said.

" yea i'm Kagome Higarashi, and i was just wondering which dorm is mine?"

" okay sweetie hold on a moment i'll go look now ."

"k thanks"

" so what dorm, do you think i'll be in? i mean what kind of dorms do they have here?"

" well lets see i'm not sure what dorm you'll be in, and we have co-ed dorms so you might be rooming with a guy or 3 some rooms fit two people and some rooms fit 4 so i'm relly not sure whare it will be or who it'll be with. sorry i couldnt be of any help"

" oh it's okay i'm sure i'll find out soon."

they were walking back to where all the lugage was put and were talking up a storm together, they became very fast friends very fast besties.

" well lets see i'm in dorm number oh well it's called the golden dorm wonder why?"

" oh really wow your lucky, that the nicest dorm that dorm you only have two to a room. and it's very elegant and each person has there own private bathroom too. i wanted to get in that dorm but i'm over there in Stubaki hall remember that place.?"

" yea well i wonder why i'm in that dorm?"

" well it's probably because your family owne a shrine or something like that you know."

" yea your probably right. no uh if you don't mind me asking where is the golden dorm? i mean you know i have no idea"

" oh well, it's on the outskirts of the campus so , you know what i'll just take you there."

" oh reallt thanks i'd really appriciat that."

on the walk over to Kagomes dorm they talked about their old schools and about their families.

Turned out Sango was from an ancient village that was home to the people called demon

slayers. and she had a little brother named Kohaku, but he died a while ago, and had a two tailed cat named Kirara. and she was engaged to a young monk named Miroku, and it turned out he went to this school too. and thats how they met. and Sango was 21, just 2 years older than herself. Miroku was 24 and a womanizer as Sango put it. which just ment that he still flirted but not as much as he used to, anymore.

And Sango found out how Kagome was 19 and never had a real boyfriend well any that she counted at least. she had boyfriend but no serious ones. she never even passed 1st base. her family owned a shrine, and lived right near it. she found that a little creepy. her father died when kagome was still young and her little brother Souta was a base-ball player. she had a cat named Bouyou, and a grandpa that was a little crazy.

they reached the Goldrn dorm in less than a half an hour this time and soon went to searching for her room.

"lets see room 3589-G, Sango what floor is that on do you know?"

"uh it says it's on floor 4, thats the top floor."

" how do you know that?"

" because rooms A-B are on floor 1, rooms C-D are on floor 2, rooms E-F are on floor 3 and rooms G-H are on floor 4 see." Sango said while pointing to a map.

" oh yea, right." kagome was stating while blushing just a little bit.

then they went in search of an elivator.

" you know what kagome, they say the top floor is even the best of the best."

" NO shiv really, wow am i lucky or what i would have never thought i'd have a real nice room at a college in the western land i thought i'd get stuck with the crumiest. but hey i'm not complaining."

they reached the top of the biulding and headed through the halls looking for her room.

" room 3500-G we have just about another 89 to go.''

" yea but those 89 better hury because my feet are starting to hurt and your lugage is not light."

" Sango i never asked you for help you offered. and your the one that took the biggest one."

" ya ya ya, i guess your right."

"3586-G, 3587-G, 3588-G, 3589-G here we are." she then took her key out and unlocked the door, as she opened it she heard noise inside the room.

" I guess your roommate is already here" sang said playfully.

"yea i guess so" she opened the door and took a good look at her roommate.

"YOU!!"

"YOU!!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I have a few chapters written already so I should be okay right. Well if you think I should stop with this story just tell me k. luv ya all.


	4. What a room mate

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What are you doing here?" the other person said.

"ME, what am I doing here, well let me tell you that this is my room it even says so right here on my housing papers, So, Mr. Brown, now answer my question what are you doing here?" Kagome said hoping he wouldn't say that this was his room also.

" This is my room, and now it's our room, well, well, well, I guess you really are my woman now, seeing as how we live together. Oh this is going to be fun, now isn't it? So what should the sleeping arrangements be?"

" Uh how about this Kouga i'll sleep in my room and you can sleep in your room? That sounds great to me, so it must sound great to you, am i right?" Kagome said while flipping her hair over her right shoulder.

" But..."

" No buts and no ands. that is how it is going to be done."

"Fine, but i'll never say i like that idea, because i don't"

"Okay now if you would be so kind and help me with luggage, because I have 4 suit cases and quite a few boxes still at the luggage store house thing. so will you help me please?" she said with a small smile.

"Uh, Okay."

"Thanks now off to the luggage store house."

The three of them walked over to the luggage store house, mostly silent except for Kagome asking Sango questions about the campass and it's buildings. She asked about the clicks and the people she saw, trees, fountains, and the memorials. They were about half way there when...

"OWWWWWWW!!"

"Kagome what happened?"

" Oh, nothing Kouga I just slipped and fell, but what did i slip on? i wonder"

"I don't know kagome but if i were you, I'd pull your shirt down, your uh bra is showing."

kagome looked at her as if she had two heads, and than looked at Kouga who was practically drooling. Than down to her shirt and sure enough it was up by her chin and her whole bra was showing.

"EEP!! Oh my god Kouga close your eyes!"

"No way i want to see this"

"Please"

" Uh, NO."

" fine"

Kagome than pulled her shirt down and stood up, her cheeks very red. The rest of the walk to the storage house was very quiet all of the three of them to embarrased to even say anything. It took about 15 minutes to get to the storage house, and about another 25 minutes to find her things.

"Uh, of course, just my luck, it would happen to me, of all people"

"what would happen to you"

"Take a wild guess, take one wild guess, Sango what would happen to me at a place like this?"

"Don't tell me you don't know where your stuff is, because if you don't than it will take like about 20 minutes to find everything of yours please tell me you know where it is."

"Nope." Kagome said while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhh, No Kagome please did you have that over there?"

" What over where?"

" Over there to your left the chiffiore,it's like really tall and cherry wood it seems."

"Oh yes Kouga it is , why thank you so very much."

"Uh okay your welcome now we just have to go over there and find a way to get to it it's up against the wall, and there is a lot of things infront of it like those couches and tables. this is going to be a real pain in the arse if you know what i mean?"

" Yea, we know what you mean, trust us because we have to do it to, well you know, we have to help you."

"You mean you have to tall me what to do, and how to do it, am i right."

"well Kouga" kagome sid while looking at Sango with a grin."we are women we do not do a mans labor."

They went around the storage house getting all of here things, Kagome and Sango were bossing kouga around and Kouga was being the gopher. During the middle of the escavation Kouga had taken his shirt off and Kagome and Sango had a view of which they have never seen before. Kouga was a runner so he had a lean body and well chisled abbs, whilst the sweat was glisening on his chest. And Kagome was staring in aww, she had never seen anything so perfect in all her life. Not even her ex-boyfriend Hojo had a chest as nice as Kouga's and Hojo was a soccer player. Kagome was about to go up to him and run her palms on his chest when...

"Kagome, shouldn't you be telling Kouga where your things are instead of gauking at Kouga's chest and body?" Sango said while trying to hold back a giggle.

"Uh, um, right. the lamp i brought is over there on that blue stand."

Kagomes cheeks were now so red that it was traveling down to he chest. After about 15-20 minutes all of Kagome's things were out side on the lawn and being loaded on a little truck thing that the college uses for times like these.

"Okay now, Kagome, Sango off to the dorm room."

They shuffled into the small truck and Kouga drove whilst kagome was in the middle and Sango by the window.

"why couldn't you sit next to him Sango, youknow he gets on my nerves?"

"because he gets on my nerves just as much as he gets on your, and plus i got in last and called the window." Sango stated and than sticking her tounge out at Kagome.

"well it's not fair i'm new your suppose to be nice to me"

"well i am being nice, i saw the way you were looking at him back there at the storage house."

Kagome just stared at her like she said the one thing she wasn't suppose to say.

"OH MY GOD, SANGO!" She wisperd loudly "i can't believe you just said that Oh MY God, what if he heard you."

"Of course he heard me, he's a demon after all."

"Oh yea true i keep forgetting that humans and demons attend this school."

"Why my Kagome, that doesn't frieghten you does it that i', a demon?"

"No not at all i've delt with them my whole life"

"Okay good. and how could you forget i'm a demon? I have a tail remember?"

Kagome just shut up defeated and with that the three of them were off and on their way back to Kagome's and Kouga's dorm room.


	5. Time to meet the boss of the floor

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They made it back to the room easily. When thery were in they put all of Kagome's things down and went about fixing up the place. The room consisted of a bathroom, two bedroom a living area kitchen and hallway. Sango was in the kitchen. And Kagome and Kouga were in the living room talking.

"Wow this place is amazing isn't it? Well, Okay now where to put all my things. Oh wait, Uh Kouga, wich room is mine?"

"That one over there, the one with the white door."

"Oay thanks. So am I your first roommate or have you had others?"

"I had one other roomate last year but he was a senior, he graduated so now i have none."

" Uh what about me?"

"Oh yea, but your my woman not a roomate."

"Your never going to give up on that are you?"

"No I am not so your just going to have to deal with that is that understood?"

"Yea it's understood, but you know as well as i do that it's not true so i'll let you have your way, just remember that if you ever lay a hand on me, i'll be having fun with a butter knife. So don't you forget."

"I won't I won't trust me i love my equipment to much to ever put it in the range of danger." Kouga said with an evil grin on his face,

"Okay, So now what do we do? Sango where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen. Someone does not like to dishes, so i'm doing them hope you don't mind?"

"I don't and don't worry that is going to change real soon, dishes will be done in this dorm room. do you hear me Kouga? Well do you?"

"Yea, yea, yea I hear you," he said while adding a little lower "But only by you i don't do dishes"

"What was that Kouga?"

"Holy Mother of pearl You heard that? Wow Kagome you have some ears on you, along with your eyes and your lips and your smile and your arms and your legs and yo--"

while he was saying this he was walking twords Kagome with his arms out and when he was just about to touch her. WHAMMMMMM Kagome hit him right in the face with her fist.

"Why Kagome what would ever indulge you to do a ting like that?"

"Kouga what did i say about touching me, huh what did i say?"

"Not to."

"Exactly"

"But, Your so beutiful and yor my woman an--"

"I said no buts remember and I'M NOT YOR WOMAN!!"

"Kagome, baby, Please be reasonable"

"I am being reasonable, I'm not your Woman or your Baby, So just deal with it would ya."

"But--"

"Kouga stop, now your being a baby"

"Kago--"

"Oh Kami Kouga if you ev--"

"Kagome"

Kagome was brought out of her yelling spree on Kouga by Sango yelling her name.

"Yea Sango what is it?"

Kagome looked over at sango and she was with a person, A person that Kagome had never seen before. He was medium hight and medium built, had mid back silver white hair and golden colred eyes, he wore a red long sleeved shirt and Blue jeans. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest and tapping his foot. She had the sudden urge to pee so she did she ran nto the bathroom and peed.

"Oh come on, what are you doing here, Inuyasha?" Kouga said, with a snakes tougne, you could tell that these two didn't like each other very much at all.

"Well lets see I'm in charge of this floor, and i've had quite a few complaints about noise. Each and evry one was said to come from this room, when i found out who's room it was i was more than happy to come down here and yell at the people responsable. I mean seriously Kouga what are you yelling about, what is so upsetting to you that all you have to do is yell. Don't you have a new roomate coming today what an impression your going to give the porr guy?"

"Yea i do and that is what i'm yelling about, ever since we first met it's been nothing but yell yell yell."

"Well what are you yelling about? and who is the guy i'd like to meet him, and whats his name?"

"Her name is Kagome, and she's peeing right now so your going to have to hold on a moment."

"Oh Sango, i didn't know this was your room?"

"It's not, I'm Kagome's friend."

"Oh and anyway woh, wait a second here, Kouga your roomates name is Kagome isn't that a girls name?"

"Yea it is and she is a girl and what a girl she is. You should see her she's tall, thin and beautiful."

"Oh really if she's your tipe than she must be ugly, i mean you like the ug--"

"I AM NOT UGLY!!"

"Oh yea, well let me be the judge of that."

Inuyasha turned around and was met with the sight of a beuty. He looked with his mouth open as if he was about to say something and yet never did so he just stared at her wondering where a woman like that would come from. But of corse he would never admiit that.

"Hi i'm Inuyasha and i'm in charge of this floor uh floor three, and I was hoping that you could keep the noise down i've had many complaints that there is a lot of yelling coming from this room, and it's starting to get on my nerves. what are the two of you yelling about anyway?"

"Kouga here keeps calling me his woman, and keeps trying to touch me."

"Kouga, you know your not suppose to touch the girls of this school unless they are yours."

"I never touched her jeeze i just wanted to."

"Okay, Now could the two of you just keep it down. plus some of your fellow students are tying to sleep."

"Inuyasha" Sango said "You are they only student that is trying to sleep at 6:00 in the afternoon"

"Well still try and be curtious."

"yea okay" the three of them said in unison. and watched Inuyasha nod his head and walk down the hallway.

"Uh Kouga?"

"Yes Kagome."

"Who was that?"

"That was Inuyasha he runs this floor i guess you could say. He's the one you go to if you have a complaint or there is something wrong with your room."

"Okay, thanks. he's a pompus rude son of a b--"

"Kagome, thats not nice to say at all."

"Sango did you hear him? or was I just imagining all of that?"

"I heard him and he was acting kinda strange."

"what you meen he's not always like that?"

"No."

"And how would you know this?"

"Because he's Miroku's best friend."

"Oh, I didn't know that, sorry."

"It's okay, but i do wonder sometimes how Kikyo can stand him and for ao long."

"Who's Kikyo?"

"Inuyasha's girlfriend."

"He can get a girlfriend wow, now that is amazing."

"Yea expesially for a hanyou." Kouga added

"He's only half demon?" Kagome asked.

"Yea his dad is InoTashio" (sorry i don't know how to spell his name if you do can you help me please?)

"Are you serious his dad is the head master?"

"Yea and his brother is a senior here."

"He has a brother whats he like?"

"You'll know soon enough."

"What does that mean?"

"He's the head of this dorm house and of many other things, plus he's on his way here now."

"WHAT!!"

"Yup looks like even more people compplained than i thought. oh and he's here now."

"How do y--?"

Bang, Bang, Bang.


	6. Truce among fights

"What the, oh my god how the hell did you know that, Kouga" kagome asked in a whisper

"What the, oh my god how the hell did you know that, Kouga" kagome asked in a whisper.

"because I'm Youkai, duh."

"Oh yea I forgot you sure don't seem strong enough seriously a human girl me was able to stop you, oh and ur eye is starting to bruise"

"WHAT, I AM SO STRONG. WHY ELSE DO YOU THINK I'M THE PACK LEADER OF THE WOLVES, HUH, WELL!!"

"KOUGA DO YOU HAVE TO YELL SERIOUSLY"

Sango who everyone seemed to have forgotten about went and answered the door.

"Oh hello Sesshoumaru, what brings you up here?"

He didn't say anything he just turned his head to the other people in the room still fighting. He walked up to the two.

Kagome, who was in the middle of yelling at Kouga over calling her weak pathetic human, stopped yelling and started to laugh hysterically.

"What the hell is so funny, Kagome, Hello?"

she didn't stop laughing

"Kou…ga...you…you…have a ….. Sn..ot…bub..ble…."

Kouga turned as red as a tomato and whipped his nose and turned away. He all but ran to the couch and sat down. Only then they realized it wasn't just the three of them. Kouga jumped up onto his feet while Kagome simply turned her head to look at the man standing a few feet away from her actually two feet away to be precise.

"Sesshoumaru, I already know what your going to say shut up am I right." Kouga spat at him.

Sesshoumaru didn't even spare him a glance, standing in front of him was the girl who he sat with on the bus because his damn car was in the shop getting a tire changed. She was standing there staring at him with her head turned and her back turned just staring at him.

Kagome couldn't believe it, it was the man she sat with on the bus. The really tall man with long silver hair and amber eyes not just amber they had golden mixed in with them. And he was just staring at her. Not saying a word, and starting to piss her off. Before she knew what happened the words slipped out of her mouth.

"Well if it isn't Mister I'm to good to even say hi on the bus, but I can barge into her room guy, you arrogant pompus bast…"

Sango had rushed over to her and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Kagome: Sango whispered "If you want to stay in this very elegant dorm room and alive I suggest you watch your mouth around Sesshoumaru, he is the strongest youkai in this school, well student anyway, his father is Inu-no-Tashio you know the headmaster."

Kagome's eyes widened at what Sango had just said. As she let it all digest.

Sango let her hands drop and kagome started to blush profusely,

" Oh Gomen, I didn't know, please forgive me."

Sesshoumaru just stared at her then turned to Kouga

"You will cease the rampage of yourself and your woman Kouga or the both of you can fine a new dorm and this late there aren't any except the dorm beyond the science hall. And no one want to be in that dorm"

That was it Kagome was not going to be polite any longer not after what he just said. There was no way she would stay quiet.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, I AM NOT HIS WOMAN THAT IS WHAT WE ARE FIGHTING ABOUT!!"

"Hn" was all he said as he walked out of the room into the hall, no one saw but he had a smirk on his face. The whole way back to his room.

"Kagome come on you have to stop yelling" Kouga pleaded with her "trust me you don't want to go live in the other dorm he said. There is the worst dorm ever really nasty people live there and have parties all the time. And Girls are their favorite thing to play with. So please stop yelling"

"Fine, just don't try anything okay."

"Okay, truce?"

"Truce"

They shook hands and Kagome went to unpacking her things.

Kagome and Sango were having a very girly conversation in Kagome's new room.

"Wow Sango, he was really hott even if he was a pompus ass. I never new he was in charge of the whole dorm now what an impression of me he has."

"Yea but hey what did you mean and I quote. 'Well if it isn't Mister I'm to good to even say hi on the bus, but I can barge into her room guy, you arrogant pompus bastard' well I believe that is what yo were going to say right?"

"Oh well on the bus ride here I sat with him and all he did while I tried to start a conversation was either say 'hn' or nod his head, oh, but he could just walk into my room like he owned the place and boss us around."

"Well Kagome he is the headmaster's son"

"But I thought you said that Inuyasha was the head masters son, Sesshoumaru is a full youkai Inuyasha is only a hanyou?"

"They are brothers, well half brothers anyway there father a year after Sesshoumaru's mother died went with Inuyasha's a human so as you can see that why they are the way they are."

"Oh, they look a lot like each other too, except Inuyasha has cute little dog ears and Sesshoumaru has those markings on his face. But Holy shit they are both really, really good looking to bad they aren't single"

"Only Inuyasha isn't single Sesshoumaru is though but he hasn't ever been with a girl, all his college years, Inuyasha said it's because he doesn't find any of the girls suitable to his standings."

"Are you serious I've been here what a few hours and already I've seen gorgeous woman I mean just look at you."

Sango was taken aback a little and a blush crept its way up to her cheeks. And she turned her head.

Kagome heard giggling and noticed that Sango was shacking a little.

"Sango are you okay?' Kagome asked.

"Yes, but come on you don't have to lie on my behalf I no I'm just ordinary looking. But thanks anyway. But kagome you are the beautiful one, theres even proof to that."

"Oh ya, and what proof is that?"

"You have Kouga drooling every time he even looks at you, and even some of the other guy students didn't you notice when we were walking throught the campus? All I have is Miroku and he can't even keep his hands to himself."

"Sango thank yo but I can see neither of us is going to win this battle so how about a truce to the both of us being beautiful?" kagome said while giggling a little.

"Okay truce on the count of 3 okay?"

"k"

"one"

"two"

"THREE! Truce."

The two of them said while giggling until kagome fell of the bed, then the stared laughing uncontrollable. They finally stopped after 10 minutes so they could breath.

"But still I think Sesshoumaru is the hottest so good thing he's the single one" kagome said and they started to laugh again really loud.


	7. LEMON! secret dreams

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I'm Just going to warn yo guys there is a little bit of a lemon in tis chapter but I will tell yo when its there with a warning so if you don't want to read skip to the part that is the en d warning k.

" Hey Kagome, I have to get going, do you think that you can finish unpacking by yourself you only have a few more boxes?"

"Yea sango thanks for staying this long really I'll call yo tomorrow okay?"

"K, TTYL Kagome"

"Bye, Sango."

Kagome watched as Sango left through her bedroom door and out the dorm room door. She sighed then went back to unpacking; it took another half an hour to finish unpacking. When she was finished she layed on her bed, and took a quick shower. After all it was only 8:30 at night and she would be up for a while so why not wake up with a nice quick cold shower.

"Now that was refreshing, hey Kouga you still here?"

"Yea, what you want?"

"What are you doing?"

"Watching a movie, you wanna join me?"

"Yea sure, just let me get some clothes on okay, I'll be right there."

"You don't have to get any clothes on you know, I wont mind at all."

"Kouga I'm getting clothes on be right there."

"K"

'Man Kouga is a pervert, to think that I would just go sit next to him on the couch in nothing but a towel, pervert.' Kagome thought.

Kagome was just walking to her bedroom when she walked right into the wall. And she lost her towel. She was now on the floor in nothing but her birthday suit. With her legs spread just a little and rubbing her nose.

"OWWWWW!!"

Kouga jumped off the couch and turned to see if Kagome was okay but what he saw was making him drool. But he wanted to keep his special package so he turned his head, even if he kept his eyes on her.

"Uh Kagome, you might want to either grab your towel or run into your room, but either way would save a little of your pride. Kagome , Kagome do yo hear me?"

"yes Kouga but why would I have to grab………my…………Towel? …………………EEPPP!!, Kouga you pervert."

Kagome jumped up grabbed her towel and ran into her room, slammed the door, locked it, and leaned up against the door.

'OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE HE JUST SAW ME NAKED AND WE ONLY NEW EACH OTHER A DAY. UGGGGGGGGGG.

Kagome was blushing red from her cheeks to past her collarbone. She walked over to her dresser and grabed a pair of undies, white tank top, and pink fuzzy pajama bottoms. After she was all dressed and dried off, she sat on her bed and brushed through her hair, getting all the tangles out. She braided her hair into two french braids, so her hair could have an even more defined curl than normal and tied them with pink elastics. Then pulled out her pink fuzzy slippers and slipped her feet into them, and walked out into the living area to finish the movie Kouga was watching. She would not let something so stupid as having him seen her naked to not watch a movie.

"Hey Kouga, so what movie is it?"

Kagome walked over to the couch and was seated next to Kouga, who was wearing just his brown pajama pants, and dark blue t-shirt.

"Oh hi kagome, it's an old American movie with Lucile ball and Dezi Arnez, it's called _The Long Long Trailer_, its pretty funny, we're at the point where Nicky is driving while Lucy is trying to make dinner in the trailer. It's funny I think you'll like it. Just watch and laugh I am."

"Yea I know I could here you while I was changing."

"Hey be right back I'm going to go get some popcorn and Cokes k, kagome could you pause it?"

"Yea sure."

The two of them were laughing and laughing, the popcorn soon forgotten on the table. The movie finished and the both of them wandered off to their bedrooms for bed. Kagome went to the side of her bed and jumped in.

"Wow my first night at this college has been quite exciting, I hope tomorrow is just as exciting." Kagome pulled the covers over her shoulders turned to her left side and soon fell into a deep sleep.

_Beginning of dream_

Kagome was walking through a park at night; she was in her pajamas that she went to bed in. Noises could be heard all around her.

"Well lets see what am I going to do around her at night" she turned her head and saw a fountain still on, "Oh I know, I'll play in the fountain"

She walked to the fountain with a jump in her step, when she got there she realized she wasn't alone.

**Warning short lemon starting nowXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well hello who are you?" kagome asked the man hidden by shadows.

"Just a man, who like you, enjoys to take walks at night, near fountains, in my pajamas."

Kagome looked down and realized she was in her pajamas

"EEP, you could have told me earlier, now my tank top is see through, oh man."

"Why yes it is."

The man walked over to Kagome, pulled her next to him and kissed her, deep. He than pulled her shirt over her head only breaking the kiss for a moment then continuing he cupped her left breast it was not to small but also it was not to big, Kagome gasped, and moaned. The man then took her right nipple into his mouth sucking on her very sweet pearl, flicking it now and than. He continued this for about 3 minutes than switched breasts giving the other the same treatment as the first. Kagome pulled the mans shirt over his head, and ran her hands up his very well toned chest. He than untied her pants, and let them drop to the ground, her panties following. He slipped a clawed finger between her thighs to her soft black curls, than into her tight moist, woman hood, and moved his finger in and out, while nuzzling Kagomes neck. Kagome couldn't stop moaning and she could feel in the pit of her body a tightening feeling and it kept getting tighter and tighter. The man than pulled his finger out and licked it. Kagome, who wanted the tightening feeling to go away thought 'well looks like I'm going to get even.' So she un buttoned and zipped the mans pants, letting them fall where he stood, then pulled the boxers down, and got on her knees. Infront of her face was this mans member, and it was the largest she'd ever seen. No she wasn't a whore or anything but she's wasn't a virgin either. She took a hold of his hardened member and licked the tip. She heard him hiss, than she took the whole head into her mouth and sucked, using her hand for help, for she wouldn't be able to take the whole thing into her mouth, and started to push as much as she could into her mouth. When she got as much as she could she wrapped her hand around the base and started to pump in and out sucking a little harder and going a little faster. The man was moaning faintly and his hand found his was into her hair and was grasping her head helping her with the movements she was still pumping his member in and out when she felt him tense and new he was going to release soon so she stopped and stood up.

"Well how do you like not getting to complete?" kagome said in a seductive way.

"It is not the nicest thing to do to another. But thank you I will be taking my leave now."

And with that he walked away still naked. That was when she noticed the back of his shoulder had a tattoo on it, she started to take a step towards him but than all went white.

**END OF LEMON XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome woke up all tangled in her blankets.

"Wow what a dream" Kagome said and than looked at the clock on her bedside stand.

"6:05 am huh, well might as well stay up and I need a shower." She than went to the bathroom with all her shower supplies and got ready for the day.


	8. class is in session

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The whole time Kagome was in the shower she couldn't get that dream off her mind, she would have to see what man if there even was one that had that kind of tattoo on his back shoulder. She stepped out of the shower onto the mat that she bought; it was white with Sakura Blossoms almost flying across it. As she was towel drying her hair she still couldn't get that image out of her mind, she tried to think of how today was the first day of college and that she should be trying to remember how to get to all the classes, but no, she was still thinking of that dream and that tattoo. She went into her room still wrapped in a towel, and with a towel on her head, she grabbed her clothes and got dressed almost as if in a daze. Today she was going to wear, a pair of black jeans, and a black and red collared, half sleeved shirt and a pair of red stilettos. She grabbed her books and headed of to her first class, psychology with Mr. Myoga. On the way out she met up with Sango and they talked about nothing unparticular, they said their goodbyes and Sango headed of to gym while Kagome headed off to Psychology. The Miasmal hall was a pretty nice place besides the smell in the hallway once you walked in.

"I guess someone decided that a stink bomb was a good way to start the day, it stinks in here." Kagome said as she covered her nose with her arm, "I can just imagine how the demons are taking to this smell."

She found her classroom and walked in right as the bell was about to ring, and looked around, the classroom was relatively medium sized with windows all along side the back wall and what looked like lab tables were placed around the room so as if you were to look at it in a birds eye view it would be in the shape of a "U" the open side in the front of the class. Each table sat two people towards the back of the left side of the "U" there were two tables both having just one sitting at them, so she went to the one closest to the front, she was sitting next to a girl about the same age as her and she had long straight black hair with bright red highlights here and there. Her name tag said Yura Washi, which was when she realized she forgot to put her name tag on. She dug in her purse looking for the white and red piece of paper with her name on it, she couldn't find it. Just when she thought the day couldn't get any worse it did. A man sat in the seat next to her and she could tell he was facing her because as she was looking down she could see in her peripheral vision his knees.

"Hey kagome I think you left this back at the room, lucky we have the same first class together other wise you'd have to keep saying your name over and over." He laughed a little and handed kagome her name tag.

"Thanks Kouga I owe you, but may I ask you a question?"

"Yea go ahead.:

"Uh if your in a higher class than me than why are you in my class?"

"Oh well they switch the people up some in this class at his time and others are in the afternoon, they said the switch it up so we can all meet new people. What a load of bull huh, they should know that we won't talk to anyone but who we want you know?"

"Yea, I get what your saying. And thanks again for my name tag."

"No prob."

The bell rang and everyone was stone quiet as the teacher Mr. Myoga walked into the room, well more like bounced. He was a very small guy indeed turned out he was a flea, an actual flea, he had to bounce up onto a podium that had something like a magnifying glass on it so he would appear larger. He started to write on an over head projector the rules for the class and told all the students to do the same.

"Psychology is The science of the human soul; specifically, the systematic

or scientific knowledge of the powers and functions of the human soul, so far as they are known by consciousness; a treatise on the human soul." Mr. Myoga stated.

Kagome and Kouga were both thinking that he read that out of a book or something but neither said a thing.

The rest of the class went by with out a single problem, well besides a guy named Bankotsu constantly checking Kagome out, but Kouga made him stop with but a glare.

The bell rung for class to be over and the student went out into the hall way and to their next class, kagome went to gym while Kouga went off to welding.

Kagome walked into the gym and the first thing she realized was that it was huge. It had 4 huge windows 1 in each corner at the top and a tile ceiling. The floor looked as though it was pure glass it shined so bright. And of course it was co-ed there standing by the wall were guys and girls. She walked over at stood near the door but close enough so it didn't look as if she dreaded to be there which she did. The Gym teacher came out and introduced himself his name was Mr. Brown and he looked a little like Kouga so she guessed he was either his brother or father. 1 by 1 he called out the names of the students. When hers was called she stepped forward and said 'here' just like the others. She heard Sesshoumaru Tashio be called and sure enough it was the Sesshoumaru Tashio and if that wasn't bad enough, when the teacher gave them their partners they were partners.

"Well class today you will all have the opportunity to get to know your partners," Mr. Brown said "and I will give you all a duty or task really that you must perform, I bet your all wondering why a task or duty, well its because you will only finish it once you get to know your partners, it will take some time maybe a month or two but you will all do it. So here they are." Mr. Brown opened a sack and instructed each group to pick one slip of paper and what ever was written on that slip was their duty.

Sesshoumaru picked for there group, and on the slip of paper was to finish each others sentences.

They looked at each other than at everyone else they seemed to have the same thing, so why did he have us pick if they were all the same.

"Okay now turn the slip over and now you will see what you have to finish each others sentences about." Mr. Brown said with almost a glint in his eye.

Sesshoumaru flipped the sheet and just stared and was disgusted, Kagome walked over to him and plucked the slip out of his hand and read it.

She couldn't believe it they had to finish each others sentences and they had to finish them while talking about, about each others sexual experiences.

"Uh, Sesshoumaru"

He just looked at her with out moving his head at all.

" He's not serious is he, how in the world could we ever do this?"

"Hn"

"Your no help, you know that?"

"Hn"

Mr. Brown told them that the rest of this class they were to just sit near a wall and talk to there partners, and as you could probably guess, Sesshoumaru and Kagome did very little talking all they said was hello I'm Sesshoumaru Tashio and Hi I'm kagome Higurashi. The rest of the class Kagome tried to get him to talk, but just like on the bus all she got was a nod of the head or a 'Hn'. So she quickly gave up. And just sat quietly against the wall, thinking of her dream.


	9. New man

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kagome was changing her clothes when she heard

'I cannot believe a girl like her is partners with a man like him, she's so not even worth the air she breaths' kagome new they were talking about her and new they had to have been demons and she ignored them.

She started to walk off to her next class Creative writing; she walked in and sat down again in the middle. She was reading a book when she was interupted.

"Well hello there my name is Bankotsu and I would love it if you would accompany me to L'Atisu for lunch." Bankotsu said while smiling a very handsome smile.

He had long black hair in a braid and a red cross on his face, foreheaqd to be exact he was quite tall and was very, very handsome how does she attract such guys.

"I'm sorry Bankotsu I already promised my friends I'd go to lunch with them today maybe another time okay." Kagome said while giving a small smile.

"Sure I understand I'll take you up on that offer too. Well see ya later."

The bell rang and the teacher walked in she was an older woman around 40 years old and had a patch on her left eye but right if you were looking at her straight on. Her name was Kaede and she wanted everyone to call her that.

"Well class before we get started I would like to inform you, that if you were signed up for Zoology you will be taking archery instead, the Zoology teacher just quit. Well lets get started shall we?"

Kaede was teaching them on the proper way to write a business letter when the bell rang.

"Okay class; don't forget about the homework o wait I forgot to tell you it's that you all have to write 5 business letters 4 pages long each. Thanks I want them next class."

Seeing as how that was her last class she headed over to the lunch area and spotted Sango with which she guessed was Miroku, and Inuyasha so she headed over and sat down next to Inuyasha.

"Hey guys, so how was your first day?"

"okay except in between class someone kept groping me." Sango stated while giving Miroku the evil grin.

"It was lovely though." Miroku butted in.

"Feh like every other one I'm going to have."

"Uh, okay."

They all started eating sango was eating sushi Miroku was eating fried fish, inuyasha ramen, and Kagome was eating her lunch box which contained tempura and a rice ball. Kagome heard her name being called so she looked up and saw Bankotsu.

"Hey so I guess you weren't just blowing me off were ya, well anyway how about dinner tonight?" Bankotsu said while looking like a little puppy.

"Sure I've not made any plans yet so sure ."

"really thanks uh what dorm room is yours so I can pick you up?" her said while getting a piece of paper out and pen.

"O Okay its 3589-G golden dorm."

"Seriously mines 3584-G Golden dorm. We live right down the hall from each other, oh my god did you hear that man and woman fighting the other day?"

"Yea, uh that was me and my roommate Kouga."

"Oh, well I'll be by to pick you up around 8 k?"

"Yea I'll be waiting."

Bankotsu left and everyone just stared at kagome as if she had something on her face and Kagome just kept eating untill she heard someone clear their throat. And than looked up. And noticed everyone staring at her.

"What do I have something on my face?"

They just stared at her and then Sango said.

"Uh do you know who that was?"

"Yea he's Bankotsu."

"Yea, he's like one of the most popular and wanted guys of this university you know like Sesshoumaru."

"Oh really I didn't get that from him oh well."

"And you have a date with him. Oh my god, Kags we have to go get you a great outfit."

"Uh now, why not later I'm eating, and I wa—"

She wasn't able to finish because Sango grabbed her and started running for the Golden dorm

They got in Kags room and Sango started throwing Kagomes things all over the place, until she came across Kagomes black miniskirt and red tank top.

"I'm not wearing that."

"Oh yes you are. Or at least the shirt and this top." Sango said while pulling out a cute little pink sweater.

"Okay fine but I get to pick out the shoes."

"Fine as long as they're these." Sango was saying while holding up a pair of black small heals.

"Ughh, you win."

"I know I do now put them on and start getting ready."

"Uh, Sango its only 1 o'clock"

Sango looked at the clock and seen that it was indeed only 1 o'clock. So she sat on the couch and said.

"Okay okay so it is, well than we are going to sit here watch a movie, and wait till 5 than we'll start getting you ready. Okay Kagome?"

"Okay that sounds good."

They watch half of one movie and half of another and then another until it was 5.

"Now' sango said' Time to get ready."

"Sango calm down seriously."

"I'll only calm down once we start now come on."

They headed off into Kagomes bedroom and started to get ready.


	10. AN read and tell

Hey sorry but the new chapter might not be up for a couple more weeks with my new job stating and everything else happening so

Hey sorry but the new chapter might not be up for a couple more weeks with my new job stating and everything else happening so I will get it up as soon as I can, and do any of you have any ideas for their date, like what they should do or go I'm kinda drawing a blank so if you do please tell me. As for the rest of the story I know what I want to do I just can't figure out how to put it in words. Thanks luv u all.


End file.
